A coin processing device 1X that distinguishes whether coins that have been inserted are genuine and also sorts and houses, each denomination, coins that have been distinguished as genuine coins, is installed inside a vending machine or the like.
FIG. 3 is a block diagram of a schematic configuration of the above conventional coin processing device 1X. As illustrated in FIG. 3, the coin processing device 1X includes a coin sorting unit 3X that distinguishes whether coins that have been inserted are genuine and also sorts coins each denomination, a coin housing unit 2X that houses, each denomination, the coins that have been sorted by the coin sorting unit 3X and also selects and delivers coins from the coins that have been housed, in response to an amount of change or the like, and a relay harness 4 that electrically couples the coin housing unit 2X and the coin sorting unit 3X. The relay harness 4 is insertable and removable. The reason why the coin processing device 1X includes the above two units is because only the coin sorting unit 3X is made replaceable and also there is a possibility that the coin sorting unit 3X is only used.
A main control device 100 of the vending machine or the like supplies two system voltage power sources including a first high-voltage power source (a high voltage VH1) and a second high-voltage power source (a high voltage VH2), to the coin processing device 1X, and also controls the coin processing device 1X with a control signal S. The high voltage VH2 is lower than the high voltage VH1. The first and second high-voltage power sources are supplied from the coin housing unit 2X to the coin sorting unit 3X through the relay harness 4.
The first high-voltage power source is mainly used for power sources for driving circuits 23 and 37 for a solenoid, a motor, or the like, inside the coin processing device 1X. The second high-voltage power source is converted to a low-voltage power source with a low voltage VL1 lower than the high voltage VH2 inside the coin processing device 1X. A low-voltage power source circuit 32 that generates the low-voltage power source is disposed in the coin sorting unit 3X. The low-voltage power source is used as power sources of a coin sorting circuit 35 and a control circuit 36 in the coin sorting unit 3X. Furthermore, the low-voltage power source is supplied to a control circuit 22 in the coin housing unit 2X through the relay harness 4, and is used as a power source of the control circuit 22.
That is, a flow of power source supply of each of the power sources except the low-voltage power source is as follows:

In contrast, a flow of power source supply of the low-voltage power source is as follows:
the coin sorting unit 3X (the second high-voltage power source generates the low-voltage power source). That is, the low-voltage power source returns from the coin sorting unit 3X to the coin housing unit 2X.
As described above, the reason why the low-voltage power source circuit 32 is not in the coin housing unit 2X but in the coin sorting unit 3X is as follows. That is, in the coin sorting circuit 35 in the coin sorting unit 3X, even when the low voltage VL1 of the low-voltage power source slightly varies due to an individual discrepancy of a power source IC or the like included in the low-voltage power source circuit 32 (typically, a degree of a few percent), an effect occurs in sorting performance for coins. Therefore, upon a factory shipment, adjustments of the sorting performance for coins are performed, including an individual discrepancy of the low-voltage power source circuit 32.
In a case where, for example, the low-voltage power source circuit 32 is disposed in the coin housing unit 2X and then adjustments of coin sorting performance are performed upon a factory shipment, when the coin sorting unit 3X is replaced, the adjustments of coin sorting performance is required to be performed again. Thus, time and labor are required.
A device described in Patent Literature 1 has been known in relation to the coin processing device 1X capable of separating the above coin housing unit 2X and coin sorting unit 3X from each other.